


Blown Cover

by Draycevixen



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Undercover As Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I offered 12 days of ficlets to my friends. </p><p>China Shop asked for "something tropey." </p><p>  <i>"Kiss me, you sanctimonious asshole!"</i></p><p>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blown Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/gifts).



"Kiss me, you sanctimonious asshole!"

"Sanctimonious?" The asshole he could let go, he came from a long sorry line of assholes. He planted one hand firmly in the middle of Milt's chest, holding him off. "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

"Don't go homespun on me now, Agnew." 

Russ pushed harder. 

Milt rolled his eyes. "I told you upfront this undercover operation required passing ourselves off as a couple." He hated it when Milt got this reasonable sounding, like he was trying to talk Russ down off the roof. "I did offer to work with someone else, someone who might be more comfortable in a gay bar."

He'd met him, Davidson from the Detroit FBI office, handsome, smooth, big crush on Milt visible from outer space. Like hell he was going to let that happen. 

"You had to know there was a risk with this assignment you'd have to kiss me. Bishop's men are currently checking all of the backrooms and if we're not to blow our cover—" 

"It's not our cover I'm worried about blowing." 

"Agnew. You just have to kiss me, that's all."

"Not if I can help it." He fell to his knees, dragging Milt towards him by his hips. 

"You can't be serious."

But he was, serious as a heart attack. He'd just managed to get Milt unzipped when the door flew open. As they both turned outraged faces towards the doorway, Bishop's goons rapidly backed up. "Sorry guys, we were just looking for cops."

"If we see any we'll be sure to let them know you're interested." The moment the door closed behind them, Russ stood back up. "Room five?"

"What?" It took Milt longer to get zipped backed up than it should've but then he was probably still off-balance from Russ' actions. 

"The buy. Room five?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go, Chamberlain." 

And they did. 

 

They seized the drugs and arrested Bishop but they let his new playmate go with a warning about being more selective in the future. Then, they spent three hours cross-examining Bishop at the station before he finally agreed to turn state's evidence. While Milt waited for Bishop to be picked up by the Feds, Russ made good his escape. 

 

That escape lasted all of an hour. Russ knew who was knocking at his door before he opened it. Only Milt could ever knock that crisply, like an impeccable woodpecker. 

"What do you want, Milt?"

"A beer."

"That, I can do."

He went straight to his fridge. Frankly, he was surprised Milt didn't follow him but it wasn't like his apartment had an escape tunnel. When he came back Milt was sitting on the couch, staring at the game. 

"You should go home, watch it on your gigantic, federally funded, screen."

"I didn't come here to watch the game." Milt turned off the TV and turned to face him. 

Russ stared resolutely ahead at the now dark TV screen. "It'd be far more entertaining than watching me."

"There's nothing on TV that would confound me half as much as you do."

"The great Milt Chamberlain taken by surprise—"

"Shut up, Russ."

He surprised himself by doing as requested.

"You know I have to ask." Damn him if he didn't edge closer as if worried Russ might make a break for it. 

He was tired of being such an open book to Milt. 

"I thought you wouldn't kiss me because you're homophobic."

He wasn't even going to dignify that with a reply. "Who anyone fucks is their own business, Chamberlain."

"But that's not it, is it?"

If only Milt were as bad a detective as Russ liked to tell people he was. He kept stalwartly staring ahead. 

"Here's what I don't understand. You weren't willing to kiss me but you were willing to give me head?"

"Willing to _fake_ giving you head."

"It didn't seem that fake, the way your hands were caressing my hips."

"My mom's not the only one in the family with some acting chops."

"Please don't talk about your mother now."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." And he was for that at least. "That's that then. Now turn the TV back on and—"

"My response wasn't faked, Russ." Milt touched his arm lightly. "That's why I was struggling to zip back up."

"You mean?"

"Yeah, I mean." Milt's grip tightened. "And more."

If Milt could be this brave then Russ could be even braver. "I didn't want to kiss you because then you'd know."

"Know what?"

"This." And he kissed Milt the way he'd been wanting to kiss him for months. 

 

Milt got it right off, of course, but he explained it several more times, just in case.


End file.
